creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erebella
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Journals.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 23:15, April 30, 2012 Re: It's fine, I won't ban you. Everyone makes mistakes and as far as I can see, you did nothing wrong. Also, you CAN edit OC pastas, but it's not recommended unless the author allows it or you ask for permission. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 00:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Editing Please make all minor edits at once. There's really no need to make 30 edits to one page changing one or two things at a time. ClericofMadness 09:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Do not upload Thumbnails of images O-o ClericofMadness 09:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 01:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Weird and People Categories Are Strictly Admin-Only Thus it's a two day block from editing. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 10:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures DO NOOOOOT ADD PICTURES ONE-AT-A-TIME TO GALLERIES. That is just a blatent attempt at getting your edit count up. ClericofMadness (talk) 12:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For Fixing My Story! Thank you for fixing my page, I tried to fix it before, but it didn't work, thank you!XXNobbleXx (talk) 17:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sign me up. Dynaon (talk) 23:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I surely don't mind reviving these old pastas. I love Pokemon, and I thought the story was just a lot of wasted potential, and I had an idea for it. Now I can see that I just want to revive old stories so they aren't lost. ALWAYSWATCHINGYOU.JPEG Here's a new Creepypasta I revamped. Tell me what you think? There you go! Dynaon (talk) 00:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) This ought to do it for that pasta! The Chernobyl Evolution Cheese Lord (talk) 13:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC)